


Worship

by zenelly



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Incubus Leorio, Liberties have been taken with catholicism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kurapika, i tried being ashamed but that only got me in more trouble, nothing in here is religiously correct, on the internet everyone can know your kinks right, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: He should never have let this creature into the church.(The creature should have burned the moment it came onto the hallowed ground, and Kurapika doesn't think it's his own devotion to the Lord God Almighty that spurs the kernel of curiosity and something else burrowed deep within him.)





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday ichi and eddy!!! This one goes out to you, because what is friendship if it isnt 3k of carefully tailored porn right? I love you both. 
> 
> Thank you, Ichi, for inviting me to the Leopika discord, which is one if the best places I've ever been, and for being unashamedly enthusiastic. You're a wonderful friend. And thank you eddy, for being a great conversationalist who always made me feel welcome in that group, which is hard to do because I am shy and terrible.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

They are incredibly easy words for him to say, which makes sense given how true they are. Kurapika is supposed to pretend he doesn't know the identity of the man on the other side of the confessional booth, but-

"You shouldn't be here," Kurapika says. "This is not a place for your kind."

There's a liquid low laugh and a rush of heat skitters across Kurapika's skin. "But I've been here before, Father. This used to be my home. What if I wish to repent?"

He tugs at the collar of his robes. It doesn't make the air any sweeter, any clearer. He knows that the member of his parish on the other side of the wall shouldn't be able to see him, but he can't help but feel exposed when he looks up and meets warm, dark eyes, black as night yet burning with an inner fire. Kurapika's lips part. 

He should never have let this creature into the church.

(The creature should have burned the moment it came onto the hallowed ground, and Kurapika doesn't think it's his own devotion to the Lord God Almighty that spurs the kernel of curiosity and something else burrowed deep within him.)

Kurapika's tongue darts out and wets his lips. He must be imagining the way the confessioner's gaze drops. He must be. He clasps his hands before him and lowers his head and hopes and hopes he doesn't regret this like he has before. "Tell me of your troubles, my son."

Even with his eyes lowered, Kurapika sees the grin cross Leorio's handsome face. "My... friend, you see, has been telling me these lewd fantasies he's been having," Leorio begins.

A low pulse of heat rocks through Kurapika. He swallows. A priest is above such things, he reminds himself. A man of the cloth is beyond worldly desires. It doesn't matter that the broadness of Leorio's shoulder is impossible to not notice, that he has a kind laugh and a kinder smile, and that the brushing of their hands sets Kurapika's skin alight. It doesn't matter.

"He's been having thoughts about the priest of his local church. Telling me all kinds of things about how he'd like to taste the inside of the priest's mouth, suck dark bruises into his skin. How he's imagined the hitch of breath the priest would have and the noises he's made. Father, he's gone into such detail that-" and Leorio leans his forehead against the small partition between them.

Kurapika reaches out to touch without thinking, his fingers brushing the wood, and he recoils with a start. Kurapika swears he can feel the heat of him through the wood. It's impossible. He can't look away from the shape of Leorio's mouth.

"That," Leorio continues, his voice deep and scraping, "I can't forget even a single moment of these fantasies."

"To have fantasies is to be human, my son," Kurapika says weakly. "We are all tempted unto sin, as God tests our will."

"What happens if we give in? Are we punished? Are we turned away forever?" There's a low scrape, a nail down wood. Kurapika shivers. His breath comes so quickly in his lungs. "Forever denied the heavenly company?"

His mouth moves without him telling it to. Kurapika's breath comes so quickly. "Did you give into sin?"

"If you're asking if I touched myself to the idea of the priest's clothes being torn and his skin exposed, imagining my mouth all over his body until he came undone," Leorio murmurs, and a flood of heat pools in Kurapika's groin, shivering with every beat of his overactive heart, "Then yes, Kurapika, I did. I imagined it too. Leaving marks all over your pretty skin and pulling pretty noises from your throat. I thought about your cock in my mouth and the moans you would make, echoing all over this church as I drove into you and pulled pleasure itself from your bones."

Kurapika gasps. Slaps a hand over his mouth to stop the noise, and the other one shoves between his own legs. His traitorous, sinful body that's reacting to the low purr of Leorio's voice and the terrible things he's saying. Trembling, he says, "You shouldn't be saying this. This is-"

But Leorio isn't done yet.

"I touched myself thinking about you." There's a quiet click, the sound of nails on wood again as Leorio threads his fingers between the gaps of the partition's screen. "I came, thinking about licking you open, making you wet and slick in the most sensitive parts of your body."

He shifts, his hand muffling the groan that escapes as he inadvertently rubs against his own hardness. Something's coming over him, he reasons. This isn't like him. Kurapika isn't like this. He's not perverted, drenched in sin enough to be hard in the confessional instead of listening to the sins of his flock that need pardoning. This isn't him. This must be something else. But Kurapika still digs the heel of his hand against his cock and feels pleasure and relief, and he doesn't- can't stop. 

(It just... feels so good.)

"Please," Kurapika pleads. "Please, Leorio-"

He doesn't know if it's a plea to stop or continue.

Hot air gusts across his face, smelling of spice and something else, and Kurapika looks up. Leorio's gaze is on his hand where it presses between his legs, intensely focused. 

"Would you let me, Kurapika?"

It's like he's going crazy. Kurapika can't think about anything else except letting Leorio touch him. He wants to feel it, wants to feel the drag of his skin against Leorio's, the taste of his mouth, the feel of the hardness between his legs. Kurapika  _aches,_  even though he shouldn't. Even though he doesn't know what he's aching  _for._ He just wants. Aimless and hot and heady. Kurapika just wants more. He licks his lips, shivers as even that small motion sends shocks of lightning through him. "Would I let you what?"

Leorio locks eyes with him, molten black with a deep fire, and Kurapika is-

Caught.

"Would you let me fuck you?" Leorio asks. "I want to, Kurapika. I want to come over there and fuck you until you take your own God's name in vain. I want to break you open. I want to make you come so many times you forget what it's like to not be constantly overstimulated and crying from how good you feel. I want to make you feel good, Kurapika, please. Let me come over."

"I- can't. I shouldn't."

The noise Leorio makes can only be described as a keen. "You should. You can. I just want to make you feel good. That's all."

Weakly, Kurapika stammers, "God doesn't-"

"If God didn't want this, then He shouldn't have made it feel so good."

"That's blasphemous," Kurapika says, but he doesn't argue further. He hears a few quick steps, the shutting of a door, and he knows that when he looks up again, Leorio will be gone, that he'll be waiting outside of Kurapika's door for entry. Waiting and burning. And really, Kurapika knows he should keep the door closed. Leorio won't open it on his own. He never has before.

A soft scratch. "Let me in, Kurapika."

And head bowed, Kurapika does.

Leorio is, unsurprisingly, nude when he steps inside. His thick cock juts from a thatch of dark curls, heavy with blood, and Kurapika's mouth waters just looking at it. He drags his gaze up and up, meeting those soft eyes again. The heat coming off him is incredible. Kurapika can’t think straight. Can’t think of anything beyond the solid press of Leorio against him and how his legs almost naturally part for him, welcoming his intrusion. Leorio hums something soft and toneless and wanting, pleased as Kurapika sways into him.

“Get on your knees, Kurapika,” Leorio whispers against his neck, dragging his teeth against the soft skin there.

Kurapika shivers. Lowers himself one knee at a time, until Leorio looms over him and Kurapika can smell his arousal, so close to his lips.

It's like taking sacrament, Kurapika thinks hazily, opening his mouth. Leorio wastes no time pushing in, his hand fisted tightly in Kurapika's hair. Almost immediately, it's too much, and Kurapika softens his tongue, lets his lips curl around his teeth because Leorio is bigger than he thought somehow. and it's like he's swelling even more inside Kurapika's mouth. Thrusting in carefully, Leorio starts off shallow but quickly, Kurapika is struggling to breathe around his cock, every inhale tinged with a desperate noise.

He pulls off, and suddenly Kurapika can breathe. 

"Say thank you," Leorio says. The head of his cock taps against the soft curve of Kurapika's cheek, smearing some dampness there.

Kurapika coughs, drags in a rasping breath. Says, "Thank you."

And is instantly gifted with Leorio's dick again, shoving into his mouth carelessly, until Kurapika is swallowing around it, the head bumping the back of his throat. It's- so much, so big, and Kurapika can't breathe around it at all, can only swallow and suck and let his head go dizzy and ringing from the lack of oxygen as Leorio thrusts into his throat. And then Kurapika can breathe again, and he desperately gasps for air. 

Leorio's hand gentles in his hair, petting slightly. "What do you say?"

Gratefully, Kurapika swallows. Then says, his voice hitching with every syllable, "Thank you, Leorio."

Again and again, Leorio fucks his throat until Kurapika's vision dances with black spots, his hands clenched on Leorio's thighs. Then he backs off and Kurapika thanks him, or tries to. It's like no sacrament Kurapika has ever taken, but he feels more worked over than ever before. His mind is blank, focused only on the weight of Leorio on his tongue and throat. He feels... purposeful. Dizzy. Higher and more focused than he's ever been but less real. 

Kurapika opens his eyes, unsure of when they closed and-

Leorio's changed.

Leathery wings extend behind him, and the hand that caresses his cheek is black halfway up his forearm. Kurapika can feel the threat of claws now that he's paying attention, but his eyes are caught on the horns extending from Leorio's brow. Tall and tapered to the tip, they're ridged, kinked in the middle. Kurapika gasps or wants to. Pulls back but can't, as Leorio thrusts in, stretching his throat until Kurapika  _feels_  something hot slide down. It follows as Leorio retreats, filling up the space he leaves behind and Kurapika swallows because the only other option is choking.

It bursts sweetly on his tongue. The last splash of Leorio's cum coats his lips, mixing with the saliva coursing down his sore jaw.

"Good," Leorio says. And it is still Leorio, isn't it? Still his warm eyes and broad shoulders that Kurapika has had his own impure thoughts about. He bends gracefully, and when his tongue darts out to lap up some of the fluid, it’s forked and hot like lava. Kurapika shivers at its touch, but- he doesn’t move away. He should. Kurapika knows he should get up. But his knees are weak and the arousal throbbing in his blood says he should stay, the whispering voice at the back of his mind begging him to give in. A slight tilt of his head and his lips brush Leorio’s.

Leorio groans, louder even than when Kurapika has his mouth on his cock. It’s- heady, imagining that he’s affecting someone, some _thing_ like Leorio this much, and Kurapika echoes the noise eagerly.

"You have to be quiet, Kurapika," Leorio murmurs, his lips brushing against Kurapika's sensitive skin, and even that doesn't distract from the threat of such sharp teeth. Or, no, not a threat. A promise. An enticing tease that Kurapika wants to feel. "You don't want people to know you're in here sinning, do you?"

“N-no,” Kurapika agrees, and Leorio hauls him up to kiss him again, consuming. Leorio tears at his clothes, clawed fingers making quick work of the light cloth. Quickly, he finds himself folded onto the bench in here, Leorio filling every other space with his broad shoulders and his large wings. He’s so sensitive. Even the slightest glancing touch has Kurapika twitching with sensation.

Kurapika's knees are beside his head, his legs shaking. Sweat gathers in the soft creases of his knees and elbows, the damp curve of his neck, but he's burning up, everywhere Leorio touches him consumed by fire. By lust, maddening and frightening in its intensity. Leorio holds his ankles together in one hand. “Keep your legs together for me, sweetheart,” he murmurs, smoothing his free hand down Kurapika’s flank. “Come on.”

And shaking, Kurapika does. He keeps his thighs pressed together, achingly aware of the burning heat wherever Leorio touches him, of the slick nudge right between his thighs. He can’t help but rock up against it, encouraging Leorio, who chuckles. Then drives forward. The head of his cock breaches the crease of Kurapika’s thighs, the swollen glans dark with blood and dripping fluid. Kurapika, entranced, watches as Leorio fucks his thighs, twisting and arching every time Leorio brushes against his cock or catches against the sticky smooth expanse of his perineum.

It’s odd and vulnerable in a way that has Kurapika’s heart racing. He reaches up, curling curious fingers around Leorio’s horns, tugging him down to kiss. Sloppily, the angle bad, but Kurapika eagerly opens his mouth for the intrusion of Leorio’s forked tongue and sharp teeth.

Somewhere, his rational mind is screaming at him, begging him to stop and see what he’s doing, but when Kurapika looks down at himself, at the rhythmic press of Leorio’s dick between his legs and the shine of precum liberally coating his skin, Kurapika can’t think of a single reason why he would want to _stop_. He wants _more_. And that’s what he begs for. “Leorio, please- please, fuck me, Leorio. God, please just fuck me!”

Leorio grins. His pointed teeth should be a threat instead of a promise, should make him scared instead of hot and embarrassingly eager. He's lifted easily and wraps his legs around Leorio without thought, clutching him close. Leorio bears his weight with no difficulty at all, his claws pricking his skin in a way that only stokes Kurapika's lust higher. His mouth tastes like blood and that strange sweetness too, and Kurapika kisses Leorio fiercely. 

He's set down and turned around. Kurapika hisses at the touch of cool metal and stone, but Leorio curls around his back before he can get too chilled, gripping Kurapika's wrists tightly as he kicks Kurapika’s legs apart. Off balance, Kurapika has no choice but to lean into Leorio, and- 

Leorio holds himself back. Kurapika can  _feel_  him, right there, resting right against his rim, and the noise that breaks free from his throat is barely human, desperate. "Give it to me, please, Leorio, I want it,  _please_."

"Here? You want it here?"

Kurapika looks up and his lungs freeze.

He’s.

Bent in half over the altar, the effigy of Christ before him, and Leorio has his own arms outstretched behind him in a mockery of the crucifixion as he fucks into Kurapika without waiting for his answer. The first thrust tears a shattered cry from Kurapika’s throat, pleasure overwhelming him. The stretch feels impossibly good, on the verge of painful that has Kurapika’s blood running hot.

“You want this?” Leorio purrs. His voice is dark, edged with something otherworldly that makes Kurapika’s insides squirm with heat. “Right here, before your God, you want my cock inside you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurapika sobs, lowering his head.

Leorio demands a hedonistic, exhilarating pace that doesn’t give Kurapika any escape into his head. He’s huge within Kurapika. Nothing Kurapika does eases the stretch at all because there’s nowhere he can go. He can’t arch against it. The most he can do is drive himself backward, which makes his eyes roll back with pleasure. His mouth drops open. Kurapika can hear himself, hear the torn noises he’s making, echoing through the empty church. If anyone were to come by-

He tightens and swears. Leorio rocks into him, short punishing thrusts that light up every nerve. Something wraps around his dick.

His wrists are still supporting his weight, held up by Leorio's unforgiving grip, so how? Kurapika looks down. It's like he's seeing himself for the first time, seeing the way his skin is marked up with reddening, raised lines and the dark shapes of Leorio's mouth. He can see the way his stomach bulges every time Leorio thrusts inside of him as his body makes room for Leorio's cock, and Kurapika's own cock jerks at the sight, leaking precum onto his already wet and slick belly and thighs. Not that it can move much, because something black constricts around it. 

Kurapika jolts at the sensation, his vision going hazy and unfocused. It's Leorio's tail. Wrapped around his cock and stroking him in time with Leorio's punishing pace, with the spade-shaped tip teasing the slit in his cock, adding another layer to drive him insane and-

Leorio bites _hard_ , and Kurapika jerks in his grip. Orgasm splinters like white lightning through his body, unexpected. He spasms around Leorio’s cock, distantly aware of more liquid heat filling him up, of the sloppy noises his body makes as Leorio thrusts into him, fucking him through every last aftershock.

And then-

It’s done.

Kurapika whines when Leorio slips out of him, his body loose and empty and greedy, the petty earthly thing. He sags to the ground as Leorio lets him go. Catching his breath feels impossible, but Kurapika tries again and again anyway. Catch. Release. Shaking on the inhale, steadier and steadier on the exhale. A clawed hand, gentle despite its threat, cups his cheek, pushes back his hair, and Kurapika only lifts his face towards Leorio’s, accepting his kisses.

“Alright?” Leorio asks, and it makes no sense how a demon can be so _damned_ gentle all the time.

But Kurapika nods. “Yes, I’m fine.”

As it always is, that’s all Leorio seems to need to hear. He straightens and re-clothes himself with a snap of his fingers. His fingers slowly bleed back to his human skin color as the horns fade and teeth dull. “Alright then."

"Leaving already?" Kurapika asks dryly.

Leorio shoots him a grin over his shoulder. “You going to keep letting me in here, Father?”

“For as long as you have sins to confess,” Kurapika says, chin high.

"I'll see you next Sunday then." Leorio chuckles, and he waves over his shoulder as the door to the chapel closes, restoring the silence and sanctity of the church once more.

Kurapika, naked, covered in marks and cum as he kneels before the altar, pushes himself upright, and can only be grateful that he's taken to stashing a spare set of robes in the church on these days for just this reason.


End file.
